The mammalian circulatory system is comprised of a heart, which acts as a pump, and a system of blood vessels which transport the blood to various points in the body. Due to the force exerted by the flowing blood on the blood vessel the blood vessels may develop a variety of vascular defects. One common vascular defect known as an aneurysm results from the abnormal widening of the blood vessel. Typically, vascular aneurysms are formed as a result of the weakening of the wall of a blood vessel and subsequent ballooning and expansion of the vessel wall. If, for example, an aneurysm is present within an artery of the brain, and the aneurysm should burst with resulting cranial hemorrhaging, death could occur.
Surgical techniques for the treatment of cerebral aneurysms typically involve a craniotomy requiring creation of an opening in the skull of the patient through which the surgeon can insert instruments to operate directly on the patient's brain. For some surgical approaches, the brain must be retracted to expose the parent blood vessel from which the aneurysm arises. Once access to the aneurysm is gained, the surgeon places a clip across the neck of the aneurysm thereby preventing arterial blood from entering the aneurysm. Upon correct placement of the clip the aneurysm will be obliterated in a matter of minutes. Surgical techniques may be effective treatment for many aneurysms. Unfortunately, surgical techniques for treating these types of conditions include major invasive surgical procedures which often require extended periods of time under anesthesia involving high risk to the patient. Such procedures thus require that the patient be in generally good physical condition in order to be a candidate for such procedures.
Various alternative and less invasive procedures have been used to treat cerebral aneurysms without resorting to major surgery. Some such procedures involve the delivery of embolic or filling materials into an aneurysm. The delivery of such vaso-occlusion devices or materials may be used to promote hemostasis or fill an aneurysm cavity entirely. Vaso-occlusion devices may be placed within the vasculature of the human body, typically via a catheter, either to block the flow of blood through a vessel with an aneurysm through the formation of an embolus or to form such an embolus within an aneurysm stemming from the vessel. A variety of implantable, coil-type vaso-occlusion devices are known. The coils of such devices may themselves be formed into a secondary coil shape, or any of a variety of more complex secondary shapes. Vaso-occlusive coils are commonly used to treat cerebral aneurysms but suffer from several limitations including poor packing density, compaction due to hydrodynamic pressure from blood flow, poor stability in wide-necked aneurysms and complexity and difficulty in the deployment thereof as most aneurysm treatments with this approach require the deployment of multiple coils. Another approach to treating aneurysms without the need for invasive surgery involves the placement of sleeves or stents into the vessel and across the region where the aneurysm occurs. Such devices maintain blood flow through the vessel while reducing blood pressure applied to the interior of the aneurysm. Certain types of stents are expanded to the proper size by inflating a balloon catheter, referred to as balloon expandable stents, while other stents are designed to elastically expand in a self-expanding manner. Some stents are covered typically with a sleeve of polymeric material called a graft to form a stent-graft. Stents and stent-grafts are generally delivered to a preselected position adjacent a vascular defect through a delivery catheter. In the treatment of cerebral aneurysms, covered stents or stent-grafts have seen very limited use due to the likelihood of inadvertent occlusion of small perforator vessels that may be near the vascular defect being treated.
In addition, current uncovered stents are generally not sufficient as a stand-alone treatment. In order for stents to fit through the microcatheters used in small cerebral blood vessels, their density is usually reduced such that when expanded there is only a small amount of stent structure bridging the aneurysm neck. Thus, they do not block enough flow to cause clotting of the blood in the aneurysm and are thus generally used in combination with vaso-occlusive devices, such as the coils discussed above, to achieve aneurysm occlusion.
A number of aneurysm neck bridging devices with defect spanning portions or regions have been attempted; however, none of these devices have had a significant measure of clinical success or usage. A major limitation in their adoption and clinical usefulness is the inability to position the defect spanning portion to assure coverage of the neck. Existing stent delivery systems that are neurovascular compatible (i.e. deliverable through a microcatheter and highly flexible) do not have the necessary rotational positioning capability. Another limitation of many aneurysm bridging devices described in the prior art is the poor flexibility. Cerebral blood vessels are tortuous and a high degree of flexibility is required for effective delivery to most aneurysm locations in the brain.
What has been needed are devices and methods for delivery and use in small and tortuous blood vessels that can substantially block the flow of blood into an aneurysm, such as a cerebral aneurysm. In addition, what has been needed are methods and devices suitable for blocking blood flow in cerebral aneurysms over an extended period of time without a significant risk of deformation, compaction or dislocation.